The present invention relates to a new process for preparing 11-keto steroids.
According to conventional methods, 11-keto steroids are obtained from the corresponding .DELTA..sup.9(11) -steroids, by first forming the bromohydrin with hypobromous acid, then removing the 9.alpha.-bromine reductively with tributyltin hydride, for example, and finally oxidizing the 11.beta.-hydroxy compound to the 11-keto compound. The conventional chemical methods, however, are disadvantageous in that they either proceed via several stages or produce unsatisfactory yields.